


kiss me like you wanna be loved.

by AuthorUnniOng



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: -4 +1, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious! Daniel, OngCham, Protective!Woojin, one-sided ong seongwoo/kang daniel, one-sided ongniel, ong seongwu - Freeform, park woojin - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/pseuds/AuthorUnniOng
Summary: The four times Woojin noticed Seongwoo was hurting and the one time he decided to never let it happen again.





	1. cold.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii,  
> so i love ongcham and i've decided to water the tag 
> 
> the title was inspired by ed sheeran's 'kiss me'  
> so if you haven't listened to it i'd advise it because i'm gonna incorporate some parts of it into the chapters. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy :)  
> \- ong unni

_-I was made to keep your body warm_  
_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms -_

 

Woojin tiredly clung to his roommate as they all struggled to stay standing in the chilly autumn air just outside Incheon airport. They were finally home after three months of touring. Woojin was of course thankful, more thankful than he’d ever been, but it was exhausting. They were all exhausted and half of them were ill or injured in one way or another; Daniel’s wrist was playing up again, Guanlin hurt his back, Minhyun had been working relentlessly to keep his ab’s in top shape, and a few of them were very clearly coming down with the flu.

After a scorching summer that Wanna One didn’t really get to experience the weather was now deceptively cold and all the members huddled close waiting for their van to pull up and let them collapse in its soft seats.

Woojin noticed Seongwoo standing a little back from the others who were clustered in a tight ball around Jisung and Jinyoung who were showing clear signs of the flu. Seongwoo stood very still his hands balled up into fists inside the sleeves of his oversized hoodie, his eyes were tightly shut and his nose scrunched up. Woojin couldn’t help but smile at the unintentional cuteness that his hyung exuded.

He detangled himself from crowd and moved closer to him.

“Hyung, what’s up?” He asked, slightly startling the older.

“Nothing, just a little cold.” He sniffled. Woojin stared at him, confused.

“Well, join the huddle then, we’re a little warmer over here.” Woojin gestured.

“Nah, I think I’m getting a cold. I don’t want to infect the others.” Seongwoo explained, rubbing his slightly red nose with the back of his hand.

“Hyung, that’s dumb.”

“Really, I’ll be fine.” Seongwoo insisted, staring at woojin with a determined look. He wanted to argue but truthfully, they weren’t exactly the closest in the group. They got on well, had fun and of course loved each other as they did the other members but they didn’t spend that much time alone together, so he didn’t really know if Seongwoo would feel that he was interfering too much where he didn’t belong.

Woojin shrugged and wiggled back into the group huddle. He couldn’t help but gaze at the older every few seconds. No one else seemed to notice that he was stood away from them until he saw a familiar blond head pop up from the other side of the group.

Of course, Daniel would talk some sense into him.

Woojin watched as their centre shuffled over the other.

“Seongwoo yah, can I borrow your hoodie?” Daniel asked with a pout, wrapping his arms around his bandmate. “I’m cold.” He whined as he buried his head in the olders shoulder.

_What the fuck, Daniel?_

Woojin watched as Seongwoo’s cheeks became dusted with pink.

“Ye-yeah, sure. I’m fine anyway. Here.” Seongwoo began to unzip his hoodie.

He was obviously not fine. He was shivering and sniffing, his fingers were white and numb as the fumbled on the zipper. Yet Daniel seemed oblivious, checking his phone as he waited for the elder’s hoodie.

Seongwoo handed him the oversized, black, hoodie and Woojin stared in disbelief as Daniel took it from him and shrugged it on before gleefully skipping back to the group. Seongwoo hugged his arms around himself, now standing only in his thin t-shirt.

Woojin hurried over.

“Hyung, what the hell? You’re gonna freeze to death!” Woojin rubbed his hands down the elder’s arms trying to generate any heat. He’d offer him is own hoodie but he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it.

“I- I’ll be fine, he was cold.” Seongwoo stuttered.

“Oh, my god. You’re a moron.” Woojin was exasperated as his pulled the older into a tight hug, trying to cover as much of him as possible.

“Woojin, I’m okay.” Seongwoo tried to argue.

“No, you’re fucking not.”

“Don’t swear.” Seongwoo chided softly, sniffling again and relaxing slightly in the younger’s grip.

“Don’t be stupid then. You’re gonna get sick.” Woojin retorted. “Here give me your hands.”

Seongwoo hesitated but held them out.

Woojin took them in his, the contrast between his darker, rougher hands and Seongwoo’s pale, slender fingers, sent a strange feeling to the pit of his stomach. He cupped them in his and brought them to his lips, trying to warm them slightly with his breath.

Seongwoo fidgeted slightly, his cheeks once again dusted with a faint pink. Woojin felt warm too, his heart beating slightly faster under the soft gaze of the older.

The elder’s fingers ghosted unintentionally against his lips and Woojin tightened his grip around Seongwoo’s wrists, it was all he could do to stop himself pressing soft kisses along the pads of his fingers.

He pulled back slightly, hands still rubbing against the olders in a futile attempt to keep them warm.

“You shouldn’t let Niel hyung get whatever he wants you know, he should have brought his own jacket.” Woojin commented casually.

Seongwoo made a face in disagreement, “He would have gotten sick, you can go on without me. Nielie is kind of essential.” Seongwoo let out a soft laugh.

Woojin felt an odd feeling rush through him, it was like a combination of indignation and confusion and something else, “hyung what the fuck? You’re essential. Just as much as any of us.”

Seongwoo nodded half-heartedly, as if he only wanted to change the subject. Woojin was concerned, but what concerned him more was that no one else seemed to notice that Seongwoo was standing there in a t-shirt while the others were huddled together.

Woojin stripped off his jacket, he was wearing a long sleeve shirt under it so he didn’t mind as much and he shoved it in the elder’s direction.

“Put it on.”

“Wooj-”

“Hyung don’t make me dress you like you’re a toddler. Because I will- don’t test me.” Woojin insisted.  

Seongwoo shrugged it on without any further protest, letting Woojin zip it up for him and pull the hood up over his ears for warmth.

“Next time just let Niel hyung suffer. You can’t protect him from everything.” Woojin added.

“I don’t-” Seongwoo was interrupted.

 “Car’s here!” One of the others called out snapping them out of the small argument. Seongwoo quickly stepped back, an almost crimson sheen across his face, while woojin cleared his throat and let Seongwoo walk ahead of him to get into the van.

Everyone quickly scrambled on board and Woojin watched as Daniel pulled Seongwoo into the back seat with him, talking rapidly about some new game that he and Jihoon were going to play back at the dorm.

Seongwoo nodded along with a smile, Woojin could tell he loved him. He didn’t give a damn about whatever dumb game Daniel was talking about but he would listen until Daniel got tired of it.

Woojin rolled his eyes. He loved his hyung but he just didn’t understand how the older could be so oblivious sometimes. If it were anyone else he’d think they were taking advantage of Seongwoo’s feelings, but Daniel didn’t have a mean bone in his body, right?


	2. Awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song featured at the end of this chapter is 'Asleep' by The Smiths.  
> I'd advise listening to it in the second half of the chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> \- Ong Unni

 

_-Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me, and hold me in your arms -_

Woojin woke up suddenly as he heard a loud clanging coming from outside his room. He glanced as his phone confused, was it morning already?

4:18 am.

That confused him even more, who would be up at this time? They only just returned from their tour a few days prior and everyone was making the most of their time off before they went back into full comeback mode. He sat up and glanced at the bed next to his. It was empty.

_Jihoon._

His roommate had taken to playing games with Daniel until the early hours of the morning, but 4 am was late even for them.

He got up to investigate, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he went.

The living room was dimly lit by a faint light coming from the kitchen, he could faintly make out a blanket and a couple of pillows strewn across the couch.

Weird.

Suddenly a second much louder clang rang out, followed by a string of mumbled curses.

He quickly entered the room to be met with a dust cloud of powdered chocolate and Seongwoo standing at the centre of it, covered head to toe in the sugary residue.

He stifled a laugh as he took in the messy state of the kitchen.

“Hyung… what…” he trailed off, his heart did a funny flip as he watched the elder; he was wearing a dark baggy t-shirt that swallowed his willowy frame, a black underwear that left little to imagination. Woojin’s eyes lingered for only a second before quickly snapping away.

“I was trying to make hot chocolate.” Seongwoo said, his voice was thick with sleep. “Did I wake you?”

Woojin couldn’t stop himself gushing at how cute the older looked; messy hair, covered in chocolate powder, pouting with his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“No… well, yeah. I heard something drop.” Woojin explained. “Why’re you making hot chocolate at 4 am?”

“It’s hard for me to sleep in unfamiliar places… I was trying to make myself sleepy.” Seongwoo explained.

“You’re sleeping on the couch? Why exactly?” Woojin asked, “Jihoon’s not still playing with Niel hyung, right?”

“No, I checked on them but they fell asleep so I didn’t want to bother them.”

“Hyung,” Woojin chided, “you can’t let them make you sleep outside. Wake them up and send Jihoon back to our room.”

Seongwoo looked at him hesitant.

“What? What is it?” Woojin asked as he took a step closer and began to brush the powder off the older boy, ignoring the way sparks flew through his body as he touched him.

“I don’t want to bother them. Nielie gets barely any sleep as it is…” Seongwoo trailed off, he shut his eyes tightly as he let the younger card his fingers through his hair dislodging the chocolate that landed there.

“Hyung,” he didn’t believe that was the whole reason, it’s not like it was a long walk between the two bedrooms.

“Okay, I went in there an hour ago and Daniel told me to sleep in Jihoon’s bed because he didn’t want to wake Jihoon.” Seongwoo muttered. Woojin noted that his tone was slightly pained.

“What? That’s ridiculous! Jihoon wouldn’t mind moving back and hyung seriously, you’re older than both of them, you need to lay down the law.” Woojin was annoyed, Seongwoo never defended himself when it came to Daniel, even if it was a disadvantage to him.

“It’s fine, really.” Seongwoo tried to reassure.

“Hyung, you’re up at 4am making hot coco. Why didn’t you come into my room?” In that moment Woojin felt like he was the hyung, the elder looked so small standing there shivering in the kitchen.

“I can’t sleep in unfamiliar places, so I thought I’d just stay out here. I didn’t want you to stay up because of me.”

Woojin rolled his eyes, but the elders previous words came to mind.

_“You can go on without me. Nielie is kind of essential.”_

“Hyung, you’re not an inconvenience, you know that right?” his voice softened.

Seongwoo nodded but he didn’t look convinced. Woojin was unconvinced. He looked around the room, it was a confectionary bombsite. _Screw it._ He thought. _Minhyun hyung can kill me in the morning._

“Let’s go.”

He took Seongwoo by the wrist and began to walk him back to his room. The older followed, “Woojin, I’m fine really. I’ll just keep you up.”

“Get in.” He pointed to his bed and watched as the elder wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

_Cute._

“Get in my bed. Come on.” He ushered, following him under the duvet before he could process what he was doing.

It was a tight fit.

Woojin tried to get comfortable but it was slightly awkward. They hadn’t spent too much time completely alone, let alone in bed together so he wasn’t sure how to behave, would Seongwoo want to cuddle? He was never overly into skinship with the other members, so Woojin didn’t want him to be uncomfortable.

He wanted him to be relaxed, that’s why he invited him here.

Woojin didn’t know what to do, he watched seongwoo out of the corner of his eyes for a moment. He was lying perfectly still staring at the ceiling without saying anything.  

That was when he got an idea. Picking up his phone he handed the elder one side of his headphones, putting the other in his own ear.

“Pick a song.” He whispered handing over the phone.

Seongwoo looked surprised but began to scroll, Woojin stared at the way his long eyelashes were highlighted by the light from the phone screen.  

An unfamiliar melody began to fill his ear,

_Sing me to sleep_  
Sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I  
I want to go to bed

It was a slow and winding melody; the lyrics were in English and Woojin wasn’t sure exactly what they were saying but it didn’t sound happy.

_Sing me to sleep_  
Sing me to sleep  
And then leave me alone  
Don't try to wake me in the morning

Seongwoo shuffled closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder. Woojin instinctively pulled him closer, draping his body over his hyung’s protectively. He could feel the elder almost trembling in his arms and he was sure he caught him wiping at the corner of his eyes.

“Hyung,” he whispered his voice as gentle as he could make it, “you’re not alone, I’m here for you if you ever need anything. You know that, right?” He buried his nose in Seongwoo’s soft hair, inhaling his chocolate infused scent. His soft lips pressing a barely-there kiss on his temple.

He felt a slight nod, feeling slender arms tighten almost painfully around his waist. Clinging to him as if clinging to life.

The butterflies in his stomach fluttered out of control, turning into tornados that threatened to break free.  

Woojin was determined to look after him.

_Sing me to sleep_

_Sing me to sleep_

_I don’t wanna wake up_

_On my own anymore_

_Sing to me_

_Sing to me_

 

The song played on.


	3. Ashamed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :( bad things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for whats gonna go down in this chapter.  
> it got out of hand.
> 
> \- ong unni

_-My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_   
_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_   
_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now -_

 

Seongwoo should never gone through with it. He should have known better. He should have known Daniel wasn’t interested in him.

He couldn’t do it though. He couldn’t refuse that boy anything, not when he wanted to do it so much too.

It started about a few weeks after their tour, they began prep to their comeback. It was their last one and it was a lot of pressure on all of them to make it perfect. They were all exhausted.

Seongwoo was curled up on bed, willing himself to sleep before their unreasonably early wake up call.

He felt someone crawl into bed behind him, a pair of strong arm wrapped around him.

“Niel ah?” He was groggy, unsure if he was dreaming.

“Yeah, hyung?” Daniel responded casually, as if Seongwoo couldn’t feel his breath tickling the back of his neck.

“What’s up?” He willed his heart to stay calm.

“Wanted to be near you.” Daniel said, tightening his grip around his waist.

That was the precise moment everything went to hell.

That was the precise moment he felt something thick and hard pressed against his ass. Seongwoo spun around in Daniel’s grip, what the fuck?

“Da-” He was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his.

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK._

Seongwoo didn’t hesitate to kiss back, throwing his arms around Daniel’s neck. It didn’t make sense, but his brain wasn’t working at his moment all he could think about was Daniel. Daniel kissing him, Daniel touching him, Daniel fuck-

Daniel pulled away. He was wearing a smirk that made Seongwoo lose his mind for him.

“So eager, I love it.” He chuckled.

Seongwoo’s mind was buzzing.

That night was the first time he found himself kneeling between Daniel’s legs, the younger’s length in his willing mouth, drinking in every little gasp and moan that left his lips.

He was a little rough, pumping up into his mouth, coming without warning, leaving him spluttering and dribbling spit and cum down his front.

The younger swiped at the corner of his mouth and held out his hand for him to lick up the salty liquid. Seongwoo did, lapping at his fingers eagerly.

Daniel thanked him by ruffling his hair before climbing back down to his own bunk.

Seongwoo sat there for a moment, he didn’t know what to think.

But then it happened again, a few days later, Daniel pulled him away from their practice room and into an unused storeroom. Another blowjob, this time he was careful to warn him before cumming down his throat.

He ruffled his hair again, this time thanking him with a quick kiss before heading back to practice, leaving him hard and confused.

He wasn’t sure what he felt, he always thought this sort of thing was a give and take. Daniel hadn’t touched him once… at least not in the way he touched him.  

The next time it escalated.

It was his first time but of course he didn’t say that.

Daniel prepped him with his spit in one of the bathroom stalls in their company’s building. Seongwoo felt his thighs tremble as Daniel entered him. It was like he lit him on fire, the pain was the first thing he felt; it was unyielding, each thrust was like he was being torn in half. But at the same time, he felt love, ecstasy was coursing through his veins- Daniel was here, he wanted him. He wanted to see the look on Daniel’s face he wanted to see every thrust, he wanted to see the pleasure but Daniel kept a strong hand pressed on his back, pushing him against the wall, back arched, cheek against tile.

He limped for three days after that; a reminder of Daniel’s feelings for him.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Woojin’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern. At least it was the first time, by the fifth he stopped trying to talk to him, resorting glaring at him from across the practice room as he struggled to follow the steps, one beat behind everyone else.

Daniel was the same.

They didn’t really talk, even during their secret love sessions. Daniel kept most of his sounds to grunting, moaning and the occasional slap across his as. But Seongwoo thought it was okay, it was fine, really, Daniel chose to be with him and if he could please him in any way Seongwoo would be the first to volunteer. There were times he wished the younger would help him cum too, times he wished he didn’t have to jerk himself off in the bathroom after their sessions but it was okay. Really.

And maybe things _were_ changing. Daniel came in at almost 2am from an intense gaming session with Jihoon and immediately climbed onto his bed, spreading his legs and tugging his shorts down his thighs. He never undressed him, only pulled down his pants, but that that didn’t matter, this was the first time since the beginning that Daniel decided they should do it in bed. It was the first time he left him on his back, so they could lock eyes, feel each other.  

He entered him quickly with the usual amount of prep and Seongwoo felt the familiar jolt of pain as he did so. It was getting better of course, they’d done it enough that it wasn’t as sharp as the first time. Daniel began to pound into him and Seongwoo stared up, hypnotised by his face and the way his eyes were scrunched up and he bit his lip.

He was more vocal this time too.

“Ahh, ahhh fuck!” Daniel moaned.

Seongwoo revelled in his noises.

“Oh, oh fuck,”

Seongwoo should have learned, he didn’t deserve good things.

“J- Jihoon ah! Fuck!”

His blood ran cold.

_Jihoon?_

Daniel didn’t seem to notice what he said.

Seongwoo felt like wanted to throw up.

“S-stop!” He whispered, he felt like his body wasn’t his.

Daniel didn’t hear.

“Stop! STOP DANIEL, STOP!” He shouted, screamed probably.

Daniel stilled, confusion strewn across his face. Seongwoo began thrashing.

“Seongwoo, Wha-”

“Get- Get off me!” Seongwoo sobbed.

Daniel pulled out and Seongwoo scrambled to pull up his shorts, practically threw himself down the ladder of his bed, landing awkwardly on his ankle he didn’t care. He needed to get out.

 He ran out of the room.

_Jihoon._

_Jihoon._

_Jihoon._

_Of course._

_Stupid. Stupid whore. He never liked you. Dumb bitch._

He ran down the corridor colliding head first into someone.

“Hyung?” It was Woojin. How did he always find him whenever he was hurt?

The younger was in some old pyjamas, he looked half asleep and disorientated. Seongwoo practically threw himself at the younger, loud, blubbering tears streaming down his face.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Woojin sounded panicked. It was almost 3am and Seongwoo looked like he was having a breakdown.  

Seongwoo couldn’t breathe, the tears made his skin feel raw and red and his head pounded. How could he say someone else’s name while fucking him? Was he thinking about Jihoon the whole time?

_Oh, God._

Woojin tried to soothe him, “Hyung, it’s okay, come to my room, you can talk to me.” He tried to guide the older into his room.

_Jihoon’s in there._

Seongwoo froze shaking his head, still unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Okay, should I get Jisung hyung?” Woojin asked.

Seongwoo shook his head again, he couldn’t let the others know how pathetic he was. He clung to Woojin with all he could.

“Okay, okay.” Woojin stroked his hair trying to think where he could take the elder, somewhere the others wouldn’t see them. “Okay, come with me.” Woojin took his hand and guided him to the end of the hallway; bathroom on tucked away from the bedrooms that the managers would use if they slept over. He turned on the lights and locked the door.

He watched as the younger opened an airing cabinet to reveal a few pillows and a duvet, pulling them out he threw them into the bathtub before climbing inside. Seongwoo stared at him for a moment.

“Come on,” Woojin held out his hand to him and he took it.

Stepping shakily into the tub he watched as the younger sat down and lay back, resting a pillow against one end of the tub. He held his arms open. Seongwoo sunk down, laying on his lap, resting his head on the younger boy’s chest. Woojin pulled the duvet over the two of them, his arms tight wrapped around his hyung.

“Will you tell me what happened?” his voice was soft, he trailed his fingers up and down his arms.

Seongwoo couldn’t find his voice. All he could feel was shame. It was like a part of his heart died. He shook his head.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me.” Woojin placed a kiss on his forehead. “But you should know I want to help, hyung. I love you, we all do.”

Seongwoo nodded but he knew they wouldn’t love him if they knew what happened. All he could hope for was a momentary distraction from the awful feeling that presided in the pit of his stomach and the aching of his heart. If Woojin was somehow becoming his anchor, his momentary distraction, he couldn’t let him know his shame. He wouldn’t lose him too.

Seongwoo interlaced their fingers.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AuthorUnniOng)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/AuthorUnniOng)


End file.
